rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Van Montgomery
'Van Montgomery '''is fictional character in the television series ''Reba. Description The star cornerback of his high school's football team, Van is kicked out of the house when his parents find out that he plans to marry his pregnant girlfriend. He moves in with Reba, and his future in professional sports looks bright until an injury from an accident eventually reveals that he has narrowing of the spine. Later in the series he works as a realtor with Reba. Van is portrayed as a big goof and is not good with words, especially when it comes to Cheyenne. Kyra especially loves making fun of him. He is a great dad to his daughter, Elizabeth. It is hinted he will possibly be overprotective of Elizabeth when she starts dating after he found her after she hid somewhere he couldn't find her while playing hide-and-seek. Cheyene came out to see what was wrong and then said, "Just wait until you start dating". Relationships ''Cheyenne Montgomery Van is happily married (for the most time) to Cheyenne Montgomery. their mairrage is at times rocky, but loving. In the episode Pilot, It is revealed that Van had impregnented Cheyenne, and that Van's parents had dissowned him for it. They have two children together, Elizabeth Montgomery and an Unborn Son. Bridget In the episode Cheyenne's Rival, it is revealed that Van had dated Bridget for a short time in high school, Van had even written her a poem asking her to prom, much to the annoyance of Cheyenne. Kate Kate was a business associate of Van's, after a meeting, Van had left his jacket in her car, she later returned it to Reba Hart's home. Cheyenne saw the jacket and began to think that he may be having an affair. Quotes *(drunk and in a Spanish accent) "Cheyenne, I need you to come upstairs and fix the lamp that i broke". - Where There's Smoke *"Look, Cheyenne, I don't wanna fight about whos right and you're wrong". - Money Blues *"Rhonda, Rhonda, A car i was so fond-a, I wish i could fix you with a magic... wand-a". - The Blond Leading the Blind *Do ''I ''look like a ''Doofus ''to you, ''Don't Answer That" - She's with the Band *"God does ''have a sense of humor, look at ostriches"! - She's Leaving Home, Bye Bye *"Awwww, I was Dreaming About Waffles"! - Help Wanted *"I’ll be with my friends, you’ll be with yours. Then we’ll hook up later. It’ll be just like junior year! Except we’re married, you’re pregnant, and everything is different". - The Man and the Moon *"Oh! Ha,ha! You’re funny, sweetheart. That’s why I married you – your sense of humor. Oh wait, no. It was the baby". - The Best Lil' Haunted House in Texas *"He Didn't hurt me... You Can't hurt steel". - Core Focus *"Cheyenne, i'm having conflicting thoughts, and you know i only like to have one"! - Don't Know Much About History Occupations ''High School Football Player Van was Westchester Highschool's star cornerback from prior to the series until It Ain't Over 'Till The Redhead Sings where he graduated. ''College Football Player'' Van played college football for the University of Houston for a brief time. ''Arena Football'' Van Played Arena Football for The Houston team until he was traded to Denver and had to travel until he was diagnosed with Spinal Stinosis, a condition that prevented him from playing football. ''Cameron Realty'' Van Worked at Cameron Realty from Help Wanted until Just Business where he was fired by Reba to pursue a better job that he was reluctant to take. ''Norris Realty'' Van Worked For Norris Realty from Just Business until the end of the series. ''Fat Tony Pizza'' Van worked at Fat Tony's Pizzaria in the episode She Works Hard For Their Money, He was originally "Cheese Captian" until Fat Tony's wife left him and he got promoted to delivery, but since he was working to afford half of the new car that Brock gave him and Cheyenne, he needed Reba to drive him. Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Westchester High Category:M Category:Montgomery Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Fathers